


It's Bi O'Clock

by capandtony



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, M/M, avengers fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-07-08 05:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19864426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capandtony/pseuds/capandtony
Summary: Tony Stark brings his two kids to intern at SI, helping them to prepare to take over the company. Meanwhile, the other Avengers are causing chaos as a big, happy family. Not Infinity War, Endgame, or Far From Home compliant.





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Endgame and Far From Home messed me up, so I decided to write some Avengers fluff to fix the MCU so that it doesn't hurt as much while we wait for the next installment. (Italics is the thoughts of the character)

_**Chapter 1: The Introduction** _

* * *

“Peter, call from DadBoss,” Karen informed Peter, who was swinging through the buildings on patrol.

“Accept call, Karen.”

“Hey kid, you said you were going to stop by SI before you went on patrol after school. How was the last day, by the way?” Tony asked.

“The last day was good, I just got caught up with Ned and MJ so I didn’t have a ton of time. I have to patrol before dinner with your so- I mean other intern. Dinner may go long and I don’t feel like going out for long after.”

“Peter, Harley is not my son. He is just a kid whose garage I broke into. And I had some updates for your suit I wanted you to try out today.”

“I can try them out tomorrow, I’m staying over tonight anyway right?” Peter asked.

“Right, and also it’s time for you to come in. You’ve been patrolling for a while.”

“Five more minutes?”

“No, come back to the tower now, Peter.”

“Fine, I’m heading back. What’s for dinner?”

“I don’t know, I think Steve and Buck are cooking.”

“So it’s not your cooking?”

“My spaghetti is amazing, Parker.”

“But your meatballs are sorely lacking.”

“Don’t make me take away your suit.”

“Sorry, sorry.”

“I’ll see you in a few minutes. Don’t swing in through the window again, we don’t need more bullet holes in the wall.”

“I’ll come in through the balcony.”

“Ok, I’ll see you kid.”

“Bye Mr. Stark.”

“Jesus, kid. It’s Tony. Don’t call me Mr. Stark in front of Harley. He’ll never let me forget it.”

“Sorry. Bye, Mr- Tony.”

“Hmmm," Tony said as he hung up.

“Karen, connect to Friday and find out what Cap and Mr. Bucky are making for dinner.”

“On it, boss. They are making roast chicken with herbs and spices with lima beans and rice.”

“So it’s gonna be edible. That’s good, at least.”

Peter swung onto the balcony of Stark Tower. As he walked in, he heard FRIDAY greet him.

“Hello, SpideyBoss. Should I let Boss know you are here?”

“No, I’ll just see him after I change. Could you take me to my room?” Peter asked, stepping into the elevator.

“Of course, SpideyBoss.”

Peter walked to his room, which was on the “kid floor” of Stark Tower. He was currently the only minor who lived in the tower, which meant that, more often than not, he had the floor to himself. His room was personalized and messy, with science posters on the walls and clothes on the floor. He grabbed a science shirt and jeans along with his sneakers and changed quickly. He ran back to the elevator and got in just as the doors were closing.

“FRIDAY, take me to the kitchen, please.”

“Hey, Peter. How was school?”

“Hey, Captain. It was the last day, so we didn’t do anything. Kind of a waste, if you ask me. I don’t know why they make us come back after finals. Doesn’t do anything for us.”

“Public school. It’s a mess. I like to think that’s why Steve is the way he is, getting into fights whenever he feels like it.”

“Come on, Buck. It’s been 80 years. Let it go.”

“Did you throw away your shield when someone asked you to prove your worth without it?”

“Yes?”

“Then I’m not going to let it go.”

“Mr. Bucky, has public school really not changed in 80 years?”

“I’m not answering that until you stop calling me Mr. Bucky. It’s Bucky.”

“Ok, Bucky…”

“See?”

“Sir.”

“Peter, you are too polite for your own good,” Steve said, laughing.

“Parker, go see Stark. He has less trouble getting you to be less polite.”

“Ok, Mr. Bucky.”

“Jesus.”

Peter grabbed a small bag of Doritos from the cabinet and went back to the elevator yet again.

_Stark Tower is too big._

“Where to, SpideyBoss?”

“Wherever Mr. Stark is, please.”

“Mr. Stark is in his lab. I’ll take you to him now.”

“Hey, Pete.”

“Hi, Mr. Stark.”

“Kid, call me Tony. Please.”

“Sorry.”

“What are you eating?”

“A family-sized bag of Doritos.”

“...But that’s a regular-sized bag of Doritos.”

“Everything is family-sized when you’re an orphan.”

“Kid! What the fu- hell?”

“Dark humor. School is usually my outlet for it.”

“Please, no orphan jokes in the lab.”

“Then where can I make them?”

“With Harley, if you two become friends.”

“Where is the elusive Harley, anyway?”

“Happy’s driving him over, they should be here soon.”

“Sooner than you think, old man,” came a voice from the elevator. Peter turned around to see the cutest boy he had ever laid eyes on. Windswept brown hair, piercing blue eyes. Peter was whipped and he had yet to say a word to him.

_Parker, get a hold of yourself. He may be cute (or gorgeous) but you really need to calm down. You haven’t even introduced yourself yet. Don’t be stupid, Parker._

“You’re Harley?”

_Oh my God. You’re an idiot. You sounded so incredulous. Of course, he’s Harley! Who else would he be? Just because you fell in love after seeing him once doesn’t mean you have to throw all common sense out the window._

“That’s me, darlin’. And you must be Tony’s other adopted son, Peter.”

_He has the cutest Southern accent, and he called me darlin’! And I think he might’ve winked at me? I don’t want to push it, I mean I want to date him and kiss him and- did he say son?_

“Son? I don’t know about that, we’ve only known each other for a year or two.”

“Tony has a habit of adopting kids he comes across. He broke into my garage so he adopted me, so how’d he meet you?”

“Alright, enough talk about me adopting kids. We all know that’s not true.”

“Yes, it is, Tony.”

“No, it’s not. Are Buck and Steve ready yet, Pete?”

“Last I checked, they were close.”

“Then let’s go eat. Harley, you can go up. I need to talk to Pete real quick about school.”

“Ok, Tony. I’ll just be telling Captain America and Colonel Rhodes about how I shot you with a potato gun.”

“No, you will not!”

“What? Couldn’t hear you…bye, Peter and Tony!”

“He’s going to be the death of me. Actually, the two of you are. Rhodey and Bucky will play a part in it, however.”

“What’d you want to talk to me about?”

“I just wanted you to know that however crassly Harley may have put it, I do see you both and love you as sons,” Tony rambled, tripping over his words.

_Did he just say that he loves me? As a son? Like as in he wants to keep me around? And he won’t leave?_

“You’ve been like a dad to me too, these past few years. I just never knew how to say it, but I love you. Like a dad.”

“This means you have to call me Tony now,” he said as he hugged Peter.

“It’s worth it.”

“Let’s go, kid. Cap will be waiting.”

“I have to change my name in the SI database, right now I’m SpideyBoss to FRIDAY and the bots.”

“Are you going to tell Harley?”

“Probably, after I get to know him better.”

“Sounds like a good plan. I’ll let the others know when you and Harley leave the table so we can all drink more.”

“FRIDAY, change my name from SpideyBoss to ParkerBoss.”

“Processed, ParkerBoss. Would you and Boss like to go to the dining room with Harley is the Greatest and the other Avengers?”

“Harley is the _what_?”

“Harley is the Greatest requested that this be his name in the SI database.”

“FRIDAY, change his name from Harley is the Greatest to KeenerBoss and establish baby monitor protocol so that he isn’t allowed to change it.”

“On it, Boss.”

“Now take us to the dining room.”

“Yes, Boss.”


	2. Wait, Is He Gay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not posting, I've just had a busy summer but inspiration hit! Thank you to all the readers and commenters. Reading comments always make me smile:)

_**Chapter 2: Wait, Is He Gay?** _

* * *

Harley stepped off the elevator at Stark Tower. He was spending the foreseeable future with Tony Stark, the only man who had always been there for him. So what if he happened to be a billionaire superhero?

“Where is the elusive Harley, anyway?” he heard a voice ask. He sounded young, about his age.

“Happy’s driving him over, they should be here soon,” Tony answered.

“Sooner than you think, old man.”

Tony and the boy turned around and Harley had to catch his breath. He felt as if he was turning a bright shade of red just looking at the boy. He had wavy brown hair and brown eyes and was wearing an endearing science shirt. He felt himself fall for the boy and could do nothing about it.

“You’re Harley?”

_He sounds unimpressed. Wait, does he? I’ve already forgotten his tone. Now it’s changing in my mind._

“That’s me darlin’. And you must be Tony’s other adopted son, Peter,” Harley said as he winked.

_Did I just wink? What if he’s straight, Keener? You don’t want to be the gay guy hitting on a straight guy. Hopefully, he doesn’t take it the wrong way. Or the right way. Hopefully, he just doesn’t take it._

“Son? I don’t know about that, we’ve only known each other for a year or two.”

_That’s sweet, he doesn’t realize how Tony gushes about him and calls him a genius. He acts like a proud father when he talks about him._

“Tony, you mean to tell me you haven’t formally adopted this kid yet? The way you talk about him, I thought that you had adopted him the second you met him.”

“Very funny, Harley.”

“Thanks, old man.”

“Peter, take Harley and go help Bucky and Cap.”

“Alright. Come on, Harley.”

_Did he just sound tired of me? Or bored with me? Did I take it too far with my jokes about Tony?_

“Where are you from?”

_Ok, he sounds interested at least. I don’t think I blew it._

“I’m from Tennesse, darlin’. Are you New York-born and raised?”

“Yeah, I’m from Queens. How’d you get your parents to allow you to come here for the summer? My aunt barely agreed to let me stay here on weekends after Mr. Stark and I begged for months.”

_His aunt? What happened to his parents?_

“My mom works all day and can’t keep an eye on me, so Mr. Stark offered to watch me for the summer. They seem to forget I’m 17 and can watch over myself.”

“Aunt May is the same way.”

“Parker! Why are you back already?” a man with long hair and a metal arm asked.

“Mr. Stark sent me up with Harley, Mr. Bucky.”

_Does he call everyone Mr. or Mrs.? It’s kind of endearing._

“You’re Harley? Nice to meet you, kid. Queens, help set the table while I show Harley around,” an extremely tall, muscular man said. “I’m Steve Rogers.”

“Steve Rogers, as in Captain America?”

“One and the same. This is Bucky, the infamous Winter Soldier.”

Bucky waved from the counter.

“The one who killed Kennedy?”

“Unfortunately, that was me. I was brainwashed at the time, so I have an excuse.”

“Hey, Rogers! You in charge of dinner tonight?” a red-haired woman called as she walked into the kitchen with a smiling man.

“Of course, Romanoff,” Steve replied.

“Excuse me, but who here is doing the actual work?” Bucky asked indignantly.

“Is this Tony’s kid?” Romanoff asked.

“Evenin’ ma'am, I’m Harley Keener.”

“I’m Natasha, but you can call me Nat. Everyone does.” “Nice to meet you, kid. I’m Clint.”

“Aren’t you both Avengers as well?”

“I’m Black Widow and Clint here is Hawkeye.”

“Nat, are we training tomorrow still?” a new woman asked, holding hands with a tall man.

“Of course, Bucky and Peter need the practice.”

“I heard that."

“You were meant to, Buck.”

“Wanda, Vision, this is Harley.”

“Nice to finally meet you, Harley. Tony’s told us so much about you.”

“It is nice to finally make your acquaintance.”

“Pleasure to meet you as well.”

“Table’s set!” Peter called as he walked back into the kitchen.

“FRIDAY, call Tony and his husband and tell them dinner’s ready and if they aren’t here in five minutes, I will start without them,” Bucky said.

“Of course, Sargeant Barnes.”

_I can’t believe I got to meet all of the Avengers. Look, Peter’s stretching and his shirt is going up. Oh my God, are those abs? Did he just see me looking? I feel like I’m turning red. I can’t have a crush on a straight boy. This summer is going to be torture trying to hide my feelings._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, not sure when the next chapter will be out but please comment! Thank you all!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Avengers fluff, so please review and leave me feedback! It's greatly appreciated.


End file.
